


Countdown

by sazandorable



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Act IV, Alan/mistakes, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Flare!Platane, Gen, M/M, Multi, Speculation, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/sazandorable
Summary: Compilation of unconnected drabbles (100 or 150 words) written in October 2015 as a countdown to the premiere of The Strongest Mega Evolution: Act IV. Various characters and relationships (some ships, some platonic, some sheer gen), lots of theories, speculation, headcanons, alternate universes, Mikuri being arbitrarily considered a completely legitimate TSME character, etc.





	1. Mikuri/Alan/Daigo, flirting and jealousy, PG?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost to celebrate the 1st anniversary of _Act IV_ , please keep in mind all of these were written _before_ its first airing, as well as before the start of the _XY &Z_ series!  
> For "rare" names (random Pokémon, cities, etc.), hover to see English version.
> 
>  
> 
> The first drabble happened to be posted on Polyshipping Day, so I started by being trash with the prompt:
> 
>    
>  _daigo/mikuri/alan, with a jealous alan upon finding that mikuri is just as much of a flirt as daigo ͡(~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
> 

Yesterday, Daigo-san whispered warm in Alan’s ear: “ _I’d like you to meet someone_ ,” and threw him and Manon in a jet to Rune City.

This morning, Mikuri-san’s Milokaross utterly destroyed Mega Lizardon in a friendly match; then, Mikuri-san laughed, complimented them both, and kissed Alan’s knuckles, and Alan felt exactly as helpless.

This afternoon, he stumbled on Mikuri-san pinning Daigo-san against a wall.

So when, in the evening, Daigo-san leers and tries to shove his tongue down Alan’s throat again, Alan feels justified to groan: “What about your boyfriend?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Daigo-san chirps cheerfully. “Do you like him?”


	2. Manon & Alan, artistic disagreements, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alan helping out Manon when she is trying to draw one of the Complicated Mega in her[diary](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Evolution_Pok%C3%A9dex_Short)._

Contrary to his closed-off, broody look, Alan was very helpful. Manon usually liked that a lot about him.

“Are you sure about this part?”

Other times, though, less.

She frowned at the part of her sketch that Alan’s finger was tapping. “Yes?”

“Gaburias don’t have slashed fins.”

“Uhm, I’m pretty sure Mega Gabunoji did.”

Alan made a very derogatory sniffing sound. “Which of us was the professor’s assistant, again?”

“And which of us has a Pokémon Zukan?!” she crowed, waving around the device. “Look!”

Alan looked, and fell silent. Finally he muttered: “The professor didn’t make the Zukan.”

Manon preened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (reference to Louie|Remo, his (male) Mega Gaburias|Garchomp, and the fact that the species has sexual dimorphism in the form of one slash in the dorsal fin of males... but both genders have two slashes when mega-evolved. And Alan had never seen the lab's Gaburias mega-evolve /o/)


	3. Pachira(->Carnet) & Fleurdelys(/Platane), fun friendship activities, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _LYSANDRE AND MALVA DOING FUN (possible gay) STUFF TOGETHER_  
>  Light profanity and dubious humor in this one. And friendship.

“Okay, let me straighten things out,” Pachira sighed, rubbing her temple. “You’re my friend and I admire you very much. World domination? Sign me up. Wrecking kids? I do that for a living. Help with illegal and morally dubious research? Why not. But I draw the line at romantic advice.”

“That’s all right. I already know from a reliable source that our dear Champion likes that café too,” Fleurdelys said calmy.

“Fuck off! I’m not being you three’s fourth wheel!”

His expression didn’t change. “I was thinking more along the lines of a double-date.”

“… Low blow.”

“Your answer?”

“Urgh! Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (haha "straighten")


	4. Manon&Lizardon & Alan&Hari-san, ageswap AU, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _au in which Manon is the older one and Alan the young travelling newbie_
> 
> Did not particularly intend to imply that Hari-san or Lizardon is/are female here or in canon-verse, but why not uwu

“Really, you should respect your elders, kid. I’m going out of my way to look after you and this is the thanks I get?”

“I don’t recall asking you,” Alan mumbled, but the weird teenager wasn’t listening.

Liza-san bowed his head and gave Alan a look that seemed to mean _Sorry about my trainer_. (Liza-san was okay. He’d given Alan and  Harimaron a ride on his back earlier.)

“You’re too serious,” Manon-san was rambling. “You need to open your heart to Hari-chan! You’ll never mega-evolve if you’re all clammed up like a Shellder.”

“You said it’s the Pokémon who mega-evolves…”


	5. Alan & Pachira, belated recognition, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alan finding out that the lady he sees on the Caster every day is not only in the Elite Four but also in Flare._
> 
> At the time I had no idea if Alan was going to end up battling Team Flare, so instead of trying to predict anything, I just preemptively retconned what little we did know of Act IV /o/ so, Universe Alteration in which the tournament thing hasn’t happened for some reason. You can laugh in hindsight.  
> Not shippy, bit of profanity.

Alan’s never been too good with faces. She looks familiar, but once he realizes she is the main news announcer on the HoloCaster and he sees her face literally every day, he doesn’t look further than that.

The fact that she can not only battle, but mega-evolve her Hellgar is a surprise, but as an acquaintance of Fleurdelys, not that much. Team Flare hasn’t provided particularly tough opponents and Alan’s beaten his share of mega-evolutions by now; he’s not worried.

It’s only when everyone’s-fangirl Manon gasps: “ _Pachira-san of the Elite Four!_ ” that he realizes how deeply fucked he actually is.


	6. Fleurdelys & Alan (->the precious ones), do it for him/her, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alan+Fleurdelys - Do it for him, Do it for her._
> 
> Set during Act II/III, not technically shippy (interpret as you will). Content warning: manipulation and unhealthy behavior blabla Alan etc.

 

“I’m not saying you need to sacrifice yourself,” the director tells him. “Not unless necessary. But you must be ready to. You mustn’t have a single doubt about our cause. If you hesitate, how could you protect anyone?”

Alan knows that, of course. What he signed up for is hard and dangerous, and he will do it, for the professor. That is why, when the walls collapse around Manon, when Lizardon falls from the sky, he’s beside them before he can think.

But he only _understands_  it when he wakes to Manon’s worried smile.

Protect what you love before yourself.


	7. Alan&Lizardon & N, confusion, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alan meeting N. I would love N being not happy about this :3_
> 
> Honestly N's Opinions on mega-evolution would probably deserve a few paragraphs of rambling, omg.

“I am not comfortable with this,” the stranger declares.

Neither is Lizardon, but he lets himself be inspected quietly, only shuddering and shifting his tail nervously a few times instead of shoving away or roasting the guy; so Alan just touches his neck placatingly, and says nothing.

“I don’t like this. Pokémon are perfect, they don’t need humans. How does this — what did you call it?”

“Mega-evolution.”

“How does mega-evolution function? I don’t understand.”

Alan smiles and scratches Mega Lizardon’s cheek. “Join the club.”

The stranger watches them, frowning, and allows: “Well, I suppose you are tolerable, for a human.”


	8. Alan, Fleurdelys & Platane, Flare!Platane, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (which I kind of interpreted however I liked): _something about Platane being Evil inside :3 kind of, Platane manipulating Fleurdelys from the start? Or Platane crushing Fleurdelys (body or soul) by any way you could find appropriate :333 (or anything concerning Alan if you prefer)_
> 
> Content warning: emotional manipulation, Alan's life, etc.

 

“So that’s it?” Alan shook. “This is your great plan? These are your _peaceful purposes_? This is what you’d make of the professor’s research?” he spat, grinding his teeth, feeling his body burning hotter than Lizardon’s flame.

“I suppose you won’t help me further,” Fleurdelys stated, quietly.

“Of course not! I can’t believe —”

“Ah, what a shame,” said a soft voice.

Alan whirled around and found himself wrapped into a warm embrace. He knew those arms, that gentle smile.

“I was hoping I could continue to count on you,” the professor murmured. “Please, Alan. Won’t you do this for me?”


	9. everyone/Alan, Friendship, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alan thinks he doesn’t need friends. Alan is wrong._
> 
> Initially a Timeline-What-Timeline / wishful thinking for how things would end for everyone, but in the end it's totally canon-compliant! <33

After much thought, Manon declared gravely, “There’s only one solution.”

“What is it this time,” Alan said.

“Friendship therapy.”

“Uhm, no, thanks,” Alan said.

“Cuddlepile.”

“What,” Alan said. “No. _No._ ”

But Manon had Hari-san’s never-wavering support and Lizardon’s graceful cooperation, which were enough to keep Alan pinned on the floor even before Daigo-san very enthusiastically joined into the Friendly Sprawling On Alan.

“I hate all of you,” Alan stated, and then the door opened.

The thing about Gaburias is that she still loves physical affection, no matter how big, heavy and sharp she gets.

And then the professor walked in.


	10. Alan&Manon & Pachira&Carnet, café, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Malva and Diantha go to the pastry shop meet Manon and Alain, Diantha buys them all colourful macaroons and they all sit outside of the cafe drink warm drinks and enjoy warm breeze. NOTHING BADD HAPPENS_

Alan switches into battle-mode the moment they set foot in the café, and stalks over to two poor ladies sitting in a corner. “Champion Carnet. Please grant me a battle,” he says, flashing his MegaRing.

“A- _lan_!” Manon scolds. “Champion or not, you can’t bother people while they’re _eating_!”

There’s another, bigger problem, though.

“ _You_ ,” Pachira-sama says. “Carnet, I can get rid of him. Happily.”

Carnet-sama smiles. “Perhaps later. You know each other? Then, why don’t you two sit and have tea with us?”

“Oh, wonderful,” Pachira-sama deadpans.

“Yay!”

Alan tries to protest at first, but the macarons really are delicious.


	11. Alan<-Daigo, coffeeshop AU, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _modern au where Alan works in a coffee shop_
> 
> This made me think of the infamous Starbucks name misspelling but ended up the other way around. Dirty pun and horrible flirting, protip: “Alan” is an anagram.

It’s not unusual for the same people to stop by regularly. Alan knows some of them — Kid Who Always Gets Hot Cocoa And Cake, College Girl With The Cat, Tall Guy With A Crush On The Manager.

This one, though, doesn’t seem to come for the coffee.

The next time Flirty Dude comes by, Alan slaps down the napkin with the scribbles next to his usual order. “You kept it!” Rich Jerk only exclaims in delight. “Why didn’t you call?”

“That’s not how my name is spelled,” Alan says, very calmly.

Mr. Class just grins wolfishly. “That was an invitation.”


	12. Alan&Manon, big bro, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alain and Manon, family fluff. Alain is an only child, but having Manon around is like having a little sister. He doesn’t actually mind. Slightly overly-protective big brother Alain and a very amused Manon._

Alan tours the entire Pokémon Center twice before the loudspeakers call him to the front desk. “There you are!” he huffs, trying not to sound out of breath.

Smiling, Joy-san whispers conspiratorially: “Your brother was very worried about you.”

“She’s not my —” Alan starts, but is interrupted by Manon’s squeal of: “ _Onii-chan!_ I missed you! How dare you abandon me like that!”

Her cheeky grin is huge and infectious, Hari-san is squirming from laughter, Lizardon is — blushing?!, and this is definitely better than being mistaken for her boyfriend.

Alan sighs and quells the stomach-Butterfrees. “Stop running off, then.”

“Yes, onii-chan!”


	13. Gaburias (Platane), help with chores and delivery, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Professors Garchomp helps Professor with chores and brings lunch from Lysandre cafe_
> 
> (instead of lunch it's... very late coffee break. professor has horrible eating habits.)  
> Set at the end of _Act III_.

“Oi, Gaburias-chan! The usual?”

Gaburias gargled in the affirmative and waited politely. She carefully took the foam cup in one clawed hand, the paper bag of pastries in the other, and offered up the pouch slung around her neck to pay.

Then she hurried home, because the professor kept leaving his soaps on on the lab’s TV and Sophie wasn’t in to switch to the news tonight.

In fact, Gaburias had to drag him to the screen until he looked and exclaimed (around a mouthful of éclair): “Alan?!”

Gaburias loved her human dearly, but honestly, what would he do without her?


	14. Hari-san, Keromatsu, Fokko (Manon), first impressions, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _MANON AND HARI-SAN’S FIRST ENCOUNTER AT THE MIARE LABS_
> 
> For the record, yep, those are different starters than the ones we know — next batch!

Granted, Harimaron hasn’t seen a lot of trainers in his short life so far, but this one. Is. _Perfect_.

“Dude, are you sure?” Keromatsu asks, eyeing the human with clear doubt and judgement. “It can’t even walk.”

“Well, I’ll support it,” Harimaron protests. “That’s our role, isn’t it? We’re supposed to protect the weak little ones.”

“Yeah, but they must take care of us, too,” Fokko yawns, licking his paw. “I wanna be spoiled. I’ll leave this one to you, have fun.”

The human trips over its feet again. Harimaron’s heart bursts with protective instinct.

And thus Hari-san picked Manon.


	15. Alan&Manon (& Lizardon & Hari-san), heights, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Manon insisting that she can reach something that’s really high and Alan is just watching and laughing as she struggles._

“Looks like Hellganite from here.”

“Cool! I’ll go get it!”

Alan stared at the rocky cliff. “That’s high. Are you sure?”

“What, you wanna bet?”

Alan snorted. “Then I won’t help, huh?”

“No need!”

To her credit, she did make it a third of the way up on her own. Alan stepped closer, but crossed his arms and watched with absolutely no comment or laughter.

Finally Manon sighed: “Okay. Who wants to help?”

“I said —”

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

Lizardon, the traitor, let her step on his head, and Hari-san’s vines heaved her the rest of the way up.


	16. Alan<-Daigo, hotel room confessions, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _daiala; hotel room confessions (TAKE THIS AS YOU MAY)_
> 
> Set during the unseen evening/night at the end of _Act III_ , and it looks like Daigo automatically equals to bad flirting warning.

The Champion doesn’t seem surprised.

“What a shame,” he simply sighs. “I was hoping we could get to know each other better if you stayed the night.” Then he adds, disarmingly, casually, like a completely normal thing: “I really like you, Alan.”

Alan blinks. Stares. Blinks again. Has to ask, because Daigo-san’s still smiling candidly: “Uhm, I’m sorry, are you… confessing to me?”

“Oh, no!” He chuckles, bats the air with his hand, an airy, elegant gesture that pisses Alan off. “No, I apologize. I just meant that I’d like to sleep with you, if you’re open to the idea.”


	17. Manon&Fla-chan & Eureka&Dedenne, bonding over cute fairy Pokémon, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Manon and Eureka bonding over cute fairy pokemon_
> 
> The Flabébé bit is a reference to _XY027_.  
>  ALL MY TEARS IN RETROSPECT. THIS WAS A FAIR GUESS AT THE TIME BUT IT DID **NOT** HAPPEN LIKE THIS IN THE END...

There’s some confusion at first, between the realization that the Harimaron is not her brother’s, the apologies, and the describing the people they’re each looking for.

“This is Hari-san,” his trainer introduces proudly. “And I’m Manon!”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Eureka, and this lazy one is Dedenne,” she adds, opening her pouch.

Manon-oneechan’s eyes gleam. “He’s so round and fat!”

“I know!”

“How cute! Oh— Dedenne is a Fairy-type, right? Fla-chan, look!”

Eureka manages not to cry upon seeing another Flabébé because it’s just so _adorable_.

They kindof forget to look for their respective friends for the next hour.


	18. Alan, Manon, Lizardon&Hari-san & Corni&Lucario, battle, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _If not too late, can I have a Corni + AlaMano prompt? :O It doesn’t have to be romantic, I just always wanted to see these three characters interact. (Bonus if you can include Hari-san and Lucario, they’re super important to me <3)_
> 
> Another speculation that bit the dust hard............ in my defense, Alan used to lose a lot before _Act IV_.

The Gym Leader of Shara City skates across the battlefield howling with laughter and hurls herself at Mega Lucario, who catches her easily, whirls her around while the mega-evolution reverses.

Manon bursts out, starry-eyed: “That was _AWESOME_.”

“Yeah, good fight,” Alan admits, wiping sweat off his face.

Lizardon isn’t too exhausted to growl in assent. It’s a clear defeat, but not one that tastes bitter.

“You two did very well,” Corni replies gracefully, grinning.

“Corni-san did better! Mega Lucario’s sooo cool!”

“Heheh, he is!”

Okay, Alan might be a bit bitter.

At least someone’s faithful: Hari-san brings Lizardon a berry.


	19. Alan(->Manon) & Daigo/Mikuri, precious ones, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Daigo getting a call from Mikuri and pretending that the Megalith has been destroyed, r i g h t i n f r o n t o f Alan._
> 
> One more take on the missing scene from the end of _Act III_. Implied Originshipping and (romantic or platonic) Marissonshipping.

“Okay. I see. Are you all right now? Yes.”

Alan watches how the Champion's expression doesn’t twitch, hears how he doesn’t miss a beat when he says: “The megalith was destroyed for good, so don’t worry, I’ve taken care of that. You can rest.”

There’s a few more quiet reassurances before Daigo-san finally hangs up — and falls back in his seat, sighing. He looks tired, almost vulnerable; this is the most open Alan has seen him in the entire day, and Alan’s almost sure he shouldn’t be here.

But Daigo-san starts talking again.

“When Rayquaza appeared,” he explains, not bothering to open his eyes, “the priest of Rune City collapsed in the Cave of Origins. I’m not happy with Fleurdelys-san,” he adds lightly.

So the Champion, too, has someone to protect; someone he’ll lie to for their own good.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Alan says. “Before I leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention after posting this that Mikuri states in _ORAS_ that: _"No man or woman from Sootopolis is permitted to enter the Cave of Origin."_ Then again, he did hang around inside in _Emerald_ , so my reply is: clearly this must mean Mikuri is no man or woman.


	20. Manon & Daigo (& Mikuri&Milokaross & Lutia&Tylulu), Contest, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _manon goes to see the mikuri contest with daigo before going after alain_
> 
> Set between _Act III_ and _Act IV_ , implied Originshipping (can work as a continuation from the previous one). I'm still so mad Lutia didn't get to make an animated appearance, there were at least three good occasions...

A cross-continental flight takes longer to prepare than an emergency check of the coast, and Daigo-san would like to come with her but has arrangements to make first, and it _just so happens_ that acquaintances of his are holding a Contest in a nearby town — it’s a transparent distraction, to make Manon forget her anguish and Alan’s stupidity for the evening, but she’s thankful.

And doesn’t expect how amazing the show is.

After all the glitter and glitz, the flowers and the sparkles, the fluff of Tylulu’s mega-evolution and Milokaross’ grace, Manon rubs the stars from her eyes, blinks dazedly, and states, “I wanna do Contests.”

She half-expects to hear, _You’re not the one who does the Contest!_ , but there’s only Daigo-san concurring dreamily: “Inspiring, aren’t they?”

(It is unclear whether he means any combination of Lutti, Tylulu, Mikuri-sama and Milokaross, or just Mikuri-sama’s hips, but either way he’s right.)


	21. Manon(<-Alan) & Mikuri(/Daigo), protecting the precious ones, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Mikuri cheering Manon up with Pokémon (/Contest moves/Pokémon battles) and/or something about the ‘will to protect’._
> 
> Continuation from the previous one, still implied Originshipping and romantic-or-platonic Marissonshipping.

“Manon-kun, is it? I hear you’re feeling a little down because of your companion?”

Pretty unsubtle, but it’s nice of Daigo-san to have set this up.

Mikuri-san is a good listener. He looks at her periodically to show attentiveness but without making her uncomfortable by staring; busies himself with petting Milokaross’s head but nods at the right times; smiles encouragingly, softly; and says nothing until she’s done.

Then, he hums thoughtfully for a moment. “You see, Manon-kun, he probably wants to protect you, too. For some people, protecting their loved ones is so important that they put it before their own safety, or their loved ones’ feelings.”

Milokaross slithers around him and onto Manon’s lap to nuzzle her cheek comfortingly. Manon pets her in thanks, but still mumbles, dejected: “That’s stupid.”

“Rima,” Hari-san agrees quietly.

With a bright smile, Mikuri-san replies, “Absolutely.”

Somewhere behind them, Daigo-san makes a strangled sound.


	22. Alan, Manon&Hari-san & a horde of green blobs Zygarde Cells, squishies, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _person A grabs person B and throws them over their shoulder as they run away from hordes of green blobs Zygarde_

Alan has challenged Elite Four members and battled legendary Pokémon, jumped in the way of boulders bigger than his head and off a mid-air jet. He’s not the type to cower in fear in the face of danger — or absurdity.

Sometimes, though, you’ve just gotta know when to fold ‘em.

“But A- _lan_!” Manon whines loudly, pummeling his back with her little fists. Hari-san does the same. It’s perfectly inefficient, but damn if they’re not doing their best. “They’re small and harmless and scared!”

“The word is ‛ _panicked_ ’,” Alan informs her without missing a step, “and there’s at _least_  fifty of them. We’re out of here.”

“They need our help! They’re soft and squishy!”

“You wanna be squished by fifty of them whatever-they-are?”

She is silent for a suspiciously long time.

(Still punching, though.)

“‛ _No_ ’ is the word you’re looking for,” Alan mumbles, and dodges Hari-san’s vine trying to trip him.


	23. Alan & Puni-chan!Manon, communication problems, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _(LONG AND HELLA SPECULATIVE/CRACK BUT:) So, Manon is in fact Puni-chan, her soul was put inside a Zygarde Core (/what if a Zygarde Cell become a Zygarde Core once a soul is put inside of it, etc.). Alan has been searching for her, because the Director Can Help About Her Predicament (~it was an accident~ or so he heard, he wasn’t there, he was having his Mega tournament). Summary: Alan being an idiot, and Manon Is Not Impressed._

Watching her soul leave Manon’s eyes, the void shell of her body fall to the ground like a corpse, wasn’t fun. Dealing with her as she is _now_ , is almost even worse.

“Look, I know you’re scared,” Alan tries. “And probably upset about that accident. But don’t worry, the director’s not angry, even after all the trouble you caused. Just calm down, I’ll take you back to the lab —”

As weak and squishy as she looks, her attempt at a full-body Double-Slap sure can inflict some damage.

“Manon, please!” he groans, holding his sore cheek. “The director can help! You’re just being unreasonable!”

She starts squeaking desperately again, her body language all over the place, and it just reads as angry or something to him and Alan grits his teeth to stop himself from screaming in frustration at impossible it is for him to understand what she’s trying to express.


	24. Manon&Alan, captivity, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _captive!Manon &Hari-san and too-deep-in!IDIOT!Alan >>_
> 
> In all honesty, I still don't understand why Fleurdelys apparently didn't even think of this...

“I met that trainer you mentioned.”

“Alan.”

“His Gekkouga was — weird, but it wasn’t mega-evolution.”

“Alan…”

“It surprised us… I messed up.”

“Alan, I don’t care.”

“Sorry. Here’s your food.”

Manon ignores it and clutches him tighter instead; hugging around cold metal bars is uncomfortable, but they both need it.

“Manon, you should eat.”

“I’m rationing,” she mumbles. “I’m fine, I’ll be fine for a while. If you want to help me, I need you to take care of _yourself_ , Alan.”

Silence. She looks up at him. “You think they’ll hurt me when you’re gone?”

He doesn’t answer immediately.

“No.”

Then he smiles, a small, sad smile, “But I’ve been wrong before.”, and tears himself away from her, rises slowly. “Gotta go, I have orders to keep tabs on him.”

“Alan, please.”

“I’ll come back soon.”

“ _Alan._ ”

By now, she forgets, sometimes, which of them is the one who’s trapped.


	25. Pachira(/)Alan, your Trimmien is cute, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Pachira /Alan - ‘Your Trimmien is cute, but horribly hopeful and naïve.’_
> 
> Speculation for the events of _Act IV_ featuring all my bias for Pachira, but honestly, how that battle ended up still just doesn't sit right with me...  
>  Implied-but-not-necessarily-effective BurningAllegianceshipping (Pachira/Alan) and/or BurningFlameshipping (Fleurdelys/Alan), and Pachira being her terrible self.

Watching the battles behind the glass, Pachira yawns.

“Hmm. Your Trimmien is cute, sure,” she drawls, “but horribly hopeful and naïve. This won’t even be fun.”

Fleurdelys frowns. “I wouldn’t call him a Trimmien.”

“Oh? I bet I could have him do tricks for a treat.”

"Eager to please and loyal, certainly, but he’s more fiery than that.”

She laughs. “A little Shishiko, then? Wouldn’t have pegged you for the fatherly type.”

“More like a Zangoose. A quick, efficient weapon.”

“I see you’re still as dramatic as ever.”

Not very cutting now, Pachira thinks, later, as she crushes the boy with disappointing ease. Her nails are sharper than whatever claws Fleurdelys thinks this kid has.

“Well, well,” she ponders aloud as Hellgar puts one paw on Mega Lizardon’s neck. “Whatever might I do with you now?”

He glares at her with more anger than fear.

Maybe she’ll make him beg.


	26. Daigo/Alan, date on Alan's birthday, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Alain’s twentieth birthday and discovering some of the perks of having a super-rich heir and champion as his boyfriend. SPOIL ALAIN ROTTEN._
> 
> Fluff and... implications. (Alcohol mention)

“I live here, you know?” Alan reminds him, amused. “I know Miare City.”

“Then I’ll just have to work to make it extra special,” Daigo says, grin and twinkle in his eye, looking as happy as if it were his birthday instead.

Alan shakes his head, but indulges him.

The evening starts with being helped into a tailor-made suit (Daigo ties his cravat) and taken to the opera. He knows the building, but he’s never been inside, obviously, and certainly not in one of the private lodges to watch _The Beauty And The Pokémon_. Then it’s dinner at the 5-stars restaurant, bright lights, velvet seats, fine dining and… one bottle of champagne.

“That’s all?” Alan challenges.

Daigo has barely touched him all evening, but now he smiles and kisses the palm of Alan’s hand. “I don’t want you too drunk to remember tonight.”

Alan breathes, and takes just a sip.


	27. Alan & kids (& Platane), Summer Camp, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _taking the family AU Alain works with adorable dad for the summer camp, he gets to show off his battle skills with lizardon and everybody cheers for him and asks him how did he do it and praises him, and Alain feels warm and fuzzy inside while Professor just stands there and cries from h a p pi nnes!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> Not family AU, just let’s-hope-for-a-happy-end post-canon (THAT WE NOW KNOW IS TOTALLY POSSIBLE!).

On the third day, the professor assigns the kids in pairs to learn about types relationships with some battles and a boy just bursts into tears on the spot. “All right, calm down,” Alan sighs, crouching next to him. “Let’s start easy. Do you know one type?”

“F-fire? the kid hiccups.

"Okay.” Alan hands him Lizardon’s MonsterBall.

Manon and Hari-san happily help demonstrate the relationship between Fire and Grass-types (Lizardon is careful).

“What if Harimaron uses Dig now?”

“Uhh… Fire is weak to Ground, right?” the boy tries.

“True, but — just a sec.” Lizardon nods, and Alan holds out his keystone.

The kid’s mouth is hanging open by the time they complete the Mega-Evolution.

“Now Dig will be effective,” Alan resumes awkwardly.

Stars in his eyes, the boy whispers, “ _Cooool_.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alan sees the professor wipe a tear and Gaburias hand him a handkerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like the fact that Mega Lizardon X loses its Flying type. (And gains Dragon type, yes, Alan, we know.)


	28. Alan & The Miare Lab Extended Family, big family meal happy end, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Big family meal at the Miare Labs with the Extended Families (and their Pokémon)_
> 
> Implied Lubricantshipping (Platane/Limone) (◕‿◕✿)  
> *THROWS CONFETTI OVER THE END OF _XY &Z_, WE GOT IT LATER THAN EXPECTED BUT CANON ALLOWS THIS TO CONTINUE TO HAPPEN!!*

Returning to the lab is an odd feeling. Stinging nostalgia mixes with warm familiarity… and a few novelties.

Cosette decides she needs to be sure that Alan eats enough, so she makes him sit with her and Sophie for lunch every day. This makes the professor finally start taking regular meals, just to eat with them.

Lizardon got used to eating with Alan, so.

Then Gaburias feels left out and maneuvers her large body in the small kitchenette, so they set out a picnic table in the grass of the greenhouse, so Koduck and Marill and everyone else join in too. Suddenly, inexplicably, the repairman is bringing a large homemade meal every day — along with his kids when they’re in town — and his kids’ friends — Manon learns to drop by before noon just so she can steal a bite while she’s there — and it’s cramped, and loud, and completely tolerable.


End file.
